Who's the Prince?
by pidaucy
Summary: Yamanka Ino, siswi paling populer di Konoha High School yang dijuluki Princess Barbie, tiba - tiba digosipkan sudah punya pacar! Siapakah pangeran yang beruntung mendapatkannya? Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, kok.. Hebat banget kalo saya bisa bikin komik hebat kaya gitu! :D

_**Summary:** _Yamanka Ino, siswi paling populer di Konoha High School yang dijuluki Princess Barbie, tiba - tiba digosipkan sudah punya pacar! Siapakah pangeran yang beruntung mendapatkannya?

SORRY, BAD SUMMARY :(

_**Warning:** _Gaje, Humor Abal, OOC, Typo(s), dll

_**A/N:**_ Mungkin akan lebih banyak humor, dibanding adegan romantisnya.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**Who's the Prince?**

Pagi yang cukup cerah di desa Konoha. Murid – murid di Konoha High School, tampaknya telah memenuhi sekolah mereka dengan perasaan dan wajah kusut, melebihi kusutnya baju author (eh, ketauan author jarang nyeterika). Murid – murid Khonoha High School adalah murid – murid yang rajin. Mereka telah berangkat ke sekolah sejak pagi buta, dan menjalankan misi masing – masing. Dari mulai misi mencontek PR teman, nyogok kakak kelas supaya mau bantu bikin PR, sampai bergosip ria tentang guru – guru yang masih jomblo. Otomatis Konoha High School sangat ramai setiap harinya. Namun hari ini ada yang tidak biasa. Kelas XI .6, kelas yang biasanya setiap pagi paling sunyi, karena siswa – siswinya yang dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi menyalin PR teman kelas sebelahnya, kini jadi kelas paling berisik, mengalahkan berisiknya ibu – ibu di pasar. Apa yang terjadi..?

Di pintu kelas XI.6, tampak seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang memasuki kelasnys.

"Hei! Kalian sudah tahu belum, kalau Yamanaka Ino sekarang sudah punya pacar," ujarnya dengan santainya, yang tak ia kira mengundang reaksi luar biasa dari teman – teman kelasnya.

"WWHAAAAAATTTT?!"

Sontak ribuan kertas – kertas sampah beserta tong sampahnya melayang dari kelas sebelah ke kelas mereka.

"Woi! Kalo mau bergaya ala Tarzan, cari hutan dulu sana!," umpat segerombolahn gadis – gadis yang merasa konsentrasi ngegosipnya terganggu gara – gara teriakan tadi.

Salah satu siswa XI.6 yang berambut kuning jabrik, yang teriakannya paling kencang tadi, mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus – elus kepalanya yang menjadi salah satu korban insiden 'tong sampah melayang' tadi. "Ittaii…"

Sementara itu, siswa berambut coklat yang mengabarkan berita pemicu kerusuhan tadi, sibuk mengusap telinganya dan menaha emosi pada siswa berambut kuning jabrik yang tadi berteriak tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hei Naruto! Kalau mau teriak, atur volume dulu, dong! Telingaku sakit, tau!," seorang siswa berambut coklat yang juga jabrik, dan memiliki tato merah di pipinya itu mengomel pada siswa berambut jabrik tadi. Pasalnya, ia juga berdri di sebelah si rambut kuning jabrik tadi.

"Huuh, memangnya suaramu tidak keras juga?!," sungut siswa berambut kuning jabrik, yang tadi dipanggil Naruto itu, membela diri.

"sudahlah Naruto, Kiba. Kalian berdua memang volume teriaknya sama – sama keterlaluan. Dan lain kali, jika kalian mau beraksi tarzan begitu, tolong lihat dulu siapa yang ada di samping kalian," siswa berambut coklat panjang itu angkat bicara. Nada suaranya memang monoton, namun death glare plus aura membunuh yang diberikannya sukses membuat kedua siswa jabrik yang sendari tadi berisik itu, bergidik ngeri.

"Hehehe, maaf Neji! Lagi pula beritamu itu wajar saja membuat kami kaget. Yamanaka Ino kan, Princess Barbie di sekolah kita! Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak kaget?," Naruto membela diri.

"Naruto benar, Neji! Wajar saja mendengarnya kaget. Seharusnya berita merepotkan seperti itu kamu sampaikan lewat BBM sajaa! Supaya tidak ada teriakan yang mengganggu waktu tidurku… Huh, merepotkan!," keluh sesosok berambut nanas yang sendari tadi tidur di pojokan kelas.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Neji, apa berita tentang Ino pacaran itu benar? Kau dapat info dari mana?," tanya Kiba, siswa yang berambut coklat jabrik dan bertato merah di pipinya itu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tahu tadi pagi dari Hinata," jawab Neji.

"Siapakah pemuda yang beruntung itu?," seorang siswa berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang sendari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Mana kutahu. Kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada Hinata," ujar Neji datar.

"Hei, teman – teman! Itu Hinata!," tunjuk Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut gelap kebiruan yang sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya, "Ayo kita tanyakan!," ujar Naruto bersemangatnya berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata!," panggil Naruto.

Hinata menoleh. Mendapati bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini diam – diam dikaguminya, Hinata pun langsung blushing. "A-aada a-ap-pa, N-naruto-kun?," tanyanya tergagap, meniru artis idolanya, Aziz gagap.

"Ano, apa benar kalau Yamanaka Ino sudah punya pacar? kau dapat info dari mana? Siapa pacarnya?," Naruto langsung bertanya panjang tanpa jeda, mengalahkan laju kereta api ekspres, yang membuat Hinata bingung seketika.

"Eh? I-iya.. A-aku lihat di facebook tadi pagi. I-ino mengubah statusnya. Da-dari single, me-menjadi in a relarionship. Ta-tapi ia tidak memberitahu nama pacarnya…," jelas Hinata, masih dengan suara gagap, yang telah jadi trademark-nya.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"A-aku ke kelas dulu ya, N-naruto.. Sayonara, N-naruto-kun!," pamit Hinata buru – burur, takut gagap-nya lama – lama berhasil mengalahkan aziz gagap.

"Arigato, Hina-chan! Sayonara!," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Namun seperti biasa, karena jam pertama hari ini adalah jam Kakashi-sensei, yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan telat masuk, maka murid – murid kelas XI.6 tetap saja rebut di kelas. Ditambah pula, hari ini ada trending topik baru. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Yamanaka Ino! Ya, gadis terpopuler yang membuat hampir semua siswa Konoha High School terpikat itu, kini sudah punya pacar. Para siswa kelas XI.6, yang sebagian besar jomblo akut itu pun, kini pundung karena tak bisa main saingan lagi untuk mendapatkan hati, atau setidaknya nge-date dengan gadis manis pecinta bunga tersebut.

"Uuh! Kini pupus sudah harapan kita pada Ino!," gerutu Naruto sambil menendang nendang meja.

"Kau benar, Naruto! Sekarang, harus cari incaran siapa lagi, coba? Sudah bosan aku, pasang status 'single' di facebook!," gerutu Kiba pula, sambil ikut – ikutan menendang meja seperti Naruto. Namun ternyata ia salah tendang, sehingga yang kena adalah kakinya Naruto. Kiba pun hanya nyengir innocent, menanggapi Naruto yang memasang death glare mode, pada Kiba.

"Huh, kalian berdua ini! Meski Ino belum punya pacar pun, mustahil baginya memilih 2 makhluk seperti kalian!," ujar sosok berambut pantat ayam (sasuke langsung ngeluarin chidori, author kabur) yang sendari tadi diam.

Neji dan Sai mengangguk setuju, sementara kedua makluk berambut jabrik duren(?) yang dari tadi bertengkar itu.

Kedua makhluk yang sibuk menggerutu itu pun langsung memasang death glare mode pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah…," Neji berusaha menengahi, melihat 'perang death glare' teman – temannya tak kunjung selesai.

"Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, misteri siapa lelaki beruntung yang telah mendapatkan Ino itu..," ujar Sai datar. Lelaki kulit pucat yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar ini sebenarnya diam – diam juga menaksir Ino. Hanya saja ekspresinya yang datar mengalahkan papan seterikaan itu membuat orang – orang sulit menebak apa isi pikirannya.

"Iya!," sahut Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. "Tapi bagaimana kita mencari tahunya?," kali ini sang pemilik rambut duren kuning(?) yang bicara.

"Huh! Lelaki yang mendokusei…," umpat Shikamaru pelan, sambil menguap. Ia pun yang merupakan teman lama Ino sewaktu kecil, sebenarnya menyimpan rasa pada Ino.

Neji yang mendengar perkataan si rambut nanas itu pun menangguk pelan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga naksir dengan Ino. Gadis seksi, lincah, manis itu tampaknya memang bisa merebut hati siapa saja.

"Heh, Shino!," cetus Naruto pada sesosok siswa berkacamata hitam yang hampir tak pernah terdengar suaranya itu, "Kau sedang baca apa, sih? Sejak tadi pagi aku belum mendengar suaramu. Memangnya kau tak penasaran ya, dengan pacar baru Ino? Hampir semua warga sekolah membicarakannya saat ini, tahu!"

"Ah, Naruto! Kau seperti baru kenal Shino saja! Mana tertarik ia, dengan urusan wanita atau gossip seperti itu!," tukas Kiba, yang memang teman sebangku Shino itu.

"Hn…" hanya itu sahutan Shino.

Kiba melongok untuk melihat apa yang Shino baca dengan seriusnya sejak tadi. Sebab sosok penggemar serangga yang duduk sebangku dengannya ini memang sejak pagi belum bersuara sekalipun. Padahal biasanya ia bicara setidaknya sekali pada Kiba saat bertemu di kelas, meski hanya mengucapkan "Ohayou".

"Shino, tumben kau membaca buku tentang bunga! Biasanya kan, kau hanya rajin membaca yang berhubungan dengan serangga," tukas Kiba.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Kiba?! Bunga itu kan, juga berhubungan dengan serangga, sebagai penghasil nektar!," ujar Naruto sebelum Shino sempat membuka mulut.

"Tumben kau Pintar, Naruto!," tukas Neji. Naruto senyum – senyum bangga.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya…," tukas Sai pelan, dengan tampang innocent. Bibir Naruto yang melengkung ke atas pun, segera berubah arah jadi melengkung ke bawah.

Keributan terus berlanjut hingga Kakashi-sensei, guru yang namanya berhasil tercantum di Guinness Book of Record versi Konoha(?) sebagai guru paling konsisten telat itu akhirnya memasuki kelas XI.6.

Sementara itu, di kelas Ino…

Materi pelajaran telah selesai, namun bel istirahat masih 5 menit lagi. Gai-sensei, guru yang juga tercatat dalam Guinness Book of Record versi Konoha(?) sebagai guru paling lebay itu pun menutup bukunya, menandakan materi pelajarannya telah selesai.

"Baiklah, murid – murid. Karena bel istirahat masih 5 menit lagi, kita isi 5 menit yang kosong ini dengan sesi pertanyaan…Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Baru saja murid – murid membuka separuh mulut mereka, guru super lebay itu langsung menyambar, "Kenapa diam saja?! Dimana semangat muda kalian?! Harusnya, anak – anak muda seperti kalian aktif berbicara!," dengan semangat '45 dikali 10 bagi 5 kali 6 dan seterusnya sampai hasilnya nol(?), Gai-sensei berorasi layaknya Bung Karno.

"Okelah kalau begitu, saya yang akan memberikan pertanyaan pada kalian…," ujarnya setelah menyelesaikan orasi '45 itu. "Dan saya akan menjatuhkan pertanyaan pada….." Gai-sensei menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba menciptakan aura tegang. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum alaynya terkembang, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang mengalahkan bintang iklan pasta gigi di TV itu. Dan sialnya, senyuman PeDe nan alay itu mengarah tepat ke arah Ino, membuat Ino meneguk ludah. Yaah, pasalnya, ia memang hampir tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran yang satu ini. Sepertinya, memang tidak ada siswa maupun siswi yang antusias dengan pelajarannya, kecuali Rock Lee. Entah dengan sihir apa, siswa beralis tebal tersebut bisa sampai nge-fans, bahkan menjiplak semua trademark alay nan lebay ala Gai-sensei tersebut.

Kembali lagi ke Ino. Di bangkunya, tepatnya di dalam dirinya, tengah berlangsung perang hebat antara dirinya dengan pikirannya, yang memperdebatkan tentang pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan guru alis tebal itu. Namun sepertinya perang tidak akan berlangsung lama, sebab Gai-sensei telah membuka mulutnya untuk menlontarkan pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan tersebut adalah….

"Yamanaka Ino...," guru tersebut menggantung kalimatnya, mengambil jeda, untuk mengahmpiri meja Ino. Ino pun tegang, dibuatnya. "Apakah... apakah…" lagi – lagi Gai-sensei menggantung kalimatnya. 'Uuh, nih sensei banget gantung – gantung! Memangnya aku jemuran, apa?! Bikin galau ajaa!' Ino sibuk menggerutu dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian Gai-sensei membuka mulutnya lagi. Dan seketika itu juga Ino bersumpah, sekali lagi Gai-sensei menggantungkan kalimatnya, maka ia akan memblokir akun twitter guru alay itu, tidak peduli berapa pun jumlah followersnya. "Apakah… APAKAH BENAR KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAAARR?!," tanya Gai-sensei dengan ekspresi dramatis yang amat lebaynya, dan nada seperti seseorang yang mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh. Ino ternganga, dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ahhh! Pupuslah harapankuu!," ujar Gai-sensei dengan lebaynya yang langsung mendapat tanggapan dari satu – satunya fans beratnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir Gai-sensei! Aku akan terus mendukungmu! Hingga titik darah penghabisan! Hingga matahari terbit dari barat! Kau tak boleh menyerah! Kita harus menggunakan semangat masa muda kita untuk MOVE ON!," ujar Lee berapi – api, yang membuat seisi kelas, kecuali dirinya dan Gai tentunya, sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Terimakasih, Lee! Kau memang murid terbaikku! Baiklah, aku akan mencoba MOVE ON!"

"Gai-senseiii! Aku terharuu!"

Dan sebelum tangis haru dari kedua orang super duper alay itu membanjiri Konoha High School, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid pun saling mengingatkan, untuk tak lupa berterimakasih pada Kakahi-sensei, yang bertugas membunyikan bel istirahat kali itu.

"Heiii, Ino-pig!," seru Sakura seraya berlari menghampiri Ino, tanpa memedulikan bekas es krim strawberry yang belepotan di pipinya.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati rambut pink acak – acakan milik sahabatnya yang tadi berlari mengejarnya itu. "Hei, noda es krim di pipimu bagus juga. Warnanya senada dengan warna rambutmu! Jangan lupa berterimakasih pada Sasuke-kun atas itu!," tutur Ino dengan nada meledek, sambil terkekeh geli.

Sakura blushing. Sulit dipercaya, gadis tomboy Konoha High School yang terkenal dengan suara melengkingnya yang mengalahkan Tarzan itu kini bisa blushing. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke, si Pangeran idaman Konoha High School yang diam – diam nge-fans dengan ayam tetangga itu(?), dapat meluluhkan hati gadis tarzan (author digeplak sama Sakura T.T) eh, maksudnya gadis manis itu.

"Cieeh, blushing! Eh, itu 'kan trademark-nya Hinata! Jangan sembarangan kau pakai! Nanti bisa dibanting Neji!," seru Ino sok menasehati.

"Biarkan saja! Toh, mereka berdua 'kan sedang tak di sini!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah.

"Ah, iya! Kan sekarang kau sudah punya guardian! Jadi tak perlu takut lagi… hahaha," Ino puas tertawa dengan gaya nenek lampir-nya(?) yang kambuh.

"Uuh… kau sendiri juga sekarang sudah tak single lagiii!," sungut Sakura membela diri. Seketika itu juga, ia baru ingat kembali apa tujuannya menemui Ino. *aduuh, dasar si sakura! Kelamaan berguru sama Tsunade, nihh.. jadi pikun kayak nenek – nenek gini!* (author langsung ditendang oleh Tsunade).

"Eh Ino! By the way, siapa sih, new boyfriend-mu itu?," tanya Sakura sok keinggrisan, karena tak mau minder dengan Sasuke, pacar barunya kini, yang jago bahasa asing itu. Sampai – sampai bahasa ayam pun Sasuke bisa!(?)

"Kau mau tau banget atau mau tau aja?," tanya Ino, mengikuti pertanyaan trending topik di twitter hari ini.

"Aku mau tau baangggeetttt…!," ujar Sakura dengan memasang mode puppy eyes-nya, yang membuat Ino sweatdrop.

Ino terkekeh, "Adaa, dehhh!"

"Iih, kok gitu?! Kau curang, Ino-pig! Aku saja sudah memberi tentang Sasuke padamu!"

"Hahaha, tentu aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi tidak sekarang, forehead!"

"Kapan? Oh iya! Sehari hari lagi 'kan ultahmu! Apa…kau mau memberitahunya di depan semua teman – teman pada malam perayaan ultahmu? Iyaa, kan?"

Ino hanya terkekeh lagi. Ia menarik paksa lengan Sakura.

"Kyaa! Kita mau ke mana?," tanya Sakura yang kaget, tangannya ditarik tiba – tiba.

"Ke perpus," jawab Ino santai.

Mendadak Sakura menghentikan paksa langkahnya, yang otomatits Ino yang menariknya pun ikut berhenti. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Ke perpus?! Sejak kapan kau suka baca? Apa kau mau ikut – ikutan Hinata, yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpus daripada di kantin itu? Atau mungkin kau terinspirasi virus kutu bukunya Shino?"

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, Ino tersenyum tipis dan mendadak blushing seseaat. Sayangnya Sakura tak melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Ino.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang," jawab Ino singkat. "Seseorang yang special," tambahnya.

"Ah, siapa? Jangan – jangan…pacarmu, yaa?" Namun pertanyaan Sakura tak kunjung terjawab. Ino telah menarik tangannya lagi, dan sebelum Sakura sempat protes.

* * *

.

.

.

Gomennasai untuk fanfic jelek+abal ini. Saya author baru. RnR untuk fanfic abal ini, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, kok.. Hebat banget kalo saya bisa bikin komik hebat kaya gitu! :D

_**Summary:** _Yamanka Ino, siswi paling populer di Konoha High School yang dijuluki Princess Barbie, tiba - tiba digosipkan sudah punya pacar! Siapakah pangeran yang beruntung mendapatkannya?

SORRY, BAD SUMMARY :(

_**Warning:** _Gaje, Humor Abal, OOC, Typo(s), dll

.

.

.

_**Special Thanks to**_

_Moku-chan, saladnight, Chooteisha Yori, austen, dan para silent readers yang telah mau membaca fic saya :)_

_._

_._

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**Who's the Prince?**

Kondisi perpustakaan sekolah masih seperti biasa. Tak kalah sepi dengan kuburan sebelah. Yang beda hanyalah, di sini tidak tinggal genderuwo, kuntil anak, pocong, atau semacamnya. Yaiyalah! Hantu mana betah untuk duduk diam sambil baca buku?! Buku kan membosankan! Yaa, khusus hal yang ini, meski Sakura takut hantu, ia sependapat dengan hantu – hantu tersebut bahwa buku adalah hal paling membosankan nomor wahid di dunia. Memang bukan Sakura namanya, kalau ia bisa berkutat dengan buku – buku yang tebal begitu ~yang bahkan menurutnya mengalahkan tebal bantal kesayangannya~ seperti Shino, Neji, atau Hinata.

Kini, tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan Sakura selain memberi death glare serta membentak – bentak tak jelas pada buku – buku tak bersalah itu. Ia sudah tak peduli, meski terlihat seperti orang gila. Pasalnya, gara – gara sekumpulan benda disebut buku itulah, ia terdampar di sini. Dan dengan seenaknya pula Ino meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika sampai di pintu perpus. Sebenarnya ia juga heran sih, mengapa sahabatnya yang sejak dulu sehati dengannya untuk memberikan award pada buku sebagai benda paling membosankan sedunia itu, kini malah menariknya paksa ke tempat yang penuh benda membosankan itu (baca: perpus).

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling. Sahabatnya, Ino, tampak tengah sibuk berkutat dengan salah satu rak buku di pojok. Entah ia sedang mencari apa, mungkin buku tentang bunga langka atau semacamnya. Yaa, Ino memang putri seorang pemilik toko bunga terbesar dan terkenal di Konoha town. Selain kecantikannya, mungkin ini pula yang membuat sahabatnya itu mempunyai ratusan fan boys di Konoha High School ini, dan membuat si Ino-pig itu dijiuki "Princess Barbie". Ia sendiri juga mempunyai cukup banyak fan boys. Namun statusnya masih satu di bawah Ino. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak iri. Ia justru bersyukur tidak menjadi Ino, yang tiap hari loker dan mejanya berantakan, banjir bunga mawar dari fan boys-nya. Dan bahkan, sahabatnya itu sampai digosipkan di ruang guru oleh guru – guru jomblowers akut. Dari mulai Gai-sensei, guru maniak iklan pasta gigi yang merasa senyumnya paling manis se-Konoha town itu, hingga bahkan Kakashi-sensei, guru yang mendapat award sebagai guru top misterius tahun 2013. 'Ckckck, menyusahkan sekali jadi kau, Ino!' Sakura geleng – geleng dalam hati (?).

Sakura merasakan tingkat Bete-nya sudah mencapai level 100. Andai saja gunung ada di atas kepalanya, dapat dipastikan bencana gunung meletus akan terjadi detik itu juga. Mengingat bahwa letusan gunung di atas kepala dapat merusak rambut indahnya, Sakura pun lebih memilih untuk melempiasakan kekesalannya pada tikus – tikus tak berdosa yang sedang lari kocar – kacir, takut melihat aura membunuh yang telah terpancar dari Sakura. Setelah merasa semua tikus – tikus malang di perpus telah koid gara – gara aura membunuh dan hentakan sandal saktinya(?), Sakura pun kembali mencari mangsa lain untuk sandal saktinya itu. Tak berhasil mendapat mangsa, alhasil ia pun melempar sandal sakti bin ajaibnya(?) ke sembarang arah. Dan sang sandal pun memilih Kiba yang sedang bermesraan(?) dengan Akamaru, sebagai mangsanya.

"Iittaii...! Siapa sih, pemilik sandal bau ini, huh?!," dengus siswa berambut coklat duren. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung bersiap lompat jauh, takut kena racun rabies dari Akamaru. Namun sebuah suara jeritan sukses menunda aksi lompat jauhnya.

"Kyaaa…"

"Ah! Itu kan, suara Ino!," seru Sakura yang langsung memutar balik tubuhnya.

GEDUBRAK! BUKK! BUGH!

Tangga yang dinaiki Ino oleng, karena Jiraiya-sensei yang sedang mengobrak – abrik buku di rak bawah menyenggolnya. Alhasil, tangga itu pun goyang dan jatuh, bersamaan dengan sesosok tubuh gadis yang ada di atasnya. Namun sebelum tangga tersebut sempat menyentuh lantai, gadis berambut pirang tersebut telah terlebih dahulu melompat lalu…

"Kyaaa…!"

HUP!

Ino masih memejamkan matanya karena takut. Namun ia merasakan ada dua tangan yang tengah mencengkram bahunya. Gadis blonde tersebut memberanikan diri membuka matanyam dan...

"Kyaaaa...‼" Jeritan maut Ino membahana(?) ke seluruh pelosok perpus. Hal ini kontan membuat seluruh pengunjung sekaligus penghuni(?) perpustakaan tersebut berlari ke arah Ino. Dan hanya selang beberapa detik setelah teriakan mautnya Ino, datang lagi teriakan dengan frekuensi yang lebih maut dari teriakannya Ino.

"JIIIRAYA-SENSEIII…!," pekik seorang gadis berambut pink, "APAAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TEMANKUUU?!"

Kontan, gempa lokal dan background badai pun segera menghiasi perpustakaan. Kaca – kaca retak, beberapa ~bahkan banyak~ buku berjatuhan, tikus – tikus dan para nyamuk, lalat, serta kecoak, (ini perpus atau tempat pembuangan sampah, sih?) yang merupakan warga asli perpus tersebut pun pingsan semua, karena tidak tahan dengan frekuensi suara mautnya gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Gadis pinky yang bernama Sakura pun menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan horror disertai background awan gelap dan petir yang menyambar – nyambar. Jiraiya meneguk ludah. Ino sendiri yang nota bene sahabat Sakura sejak kecil itu pun bergidik ngeri jika melihat tampang sahabatnya yang seperti itu. Jika sudah begini, bahkan kuntil anak yang konon hantu wanita paling menyeramkan pun, kalah seram dengan Sakura.

Tampang horror Sakura itu bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya, ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, sahabatnya tengah ada di tangan sensei mesum nomor satu se-konoha.

"Heiii! Aku tak melakukan apa – apa padanya!," Jiraiya membela diri, meski tangannya masih menempel erat di bahu Ino. 'Siapa juga yang mau melepas kesempatan untuk bersama Princess secantik gadis ini?' batin Jiraiya dalam hati. Cengiran mesumnya keluar.

"Kau bohoong, sensei mesum!" Sakura masih berapi – api sambil menunjuk – nunjuk batang hidung Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Tadi gadis ini jatuh dari tangga dan aku menolongnya!," Jiraiya masih ngotot.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jiariya-sensei, lepaskan aku!," bentak Ino.

"Kyaa! Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kau, sensei!" Jerit Sakura. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Ino segera menghambur ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita cepat pergi ke tempat lain saja!," seru Ino yang langsung disertai dengan anggukan Sakura.

Shizune, sang penjaga perpustakaan itu pun, akhirnya pun menarik napas lega melihat Ino dan Sakura melangkah keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu Jiraiya sibuk senyum – senyum sendiri membayangkan adegan saat ia memeluk Ino dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah…

"Oi, Naruto! Pamflet-nya sudah kau pasang semua?," tanya seorang siswa berambut duren coklat, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kiba.

"Belum, hehehe. Ini baru mau aku tempel," jawab kawan blonde-nya yang berambut model duren sama sepertinya.

Naruto membawa lem sekaligus tumpukan pamflet di tangannya yang bertuliskan, "DATANGLAH KE PESTA ULTAH YAMANAKA INO, BESOK MALAM!" Ekskul jurnalistik di Konoha High School memang tekenal dengan keeksisan mereka. Tak pernah mereka melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa berita baru. Itu sebabnya ekskul ini banyak dihuni oleh biang gossip kelas kakap. Dan tak mungkin, ulang tahun sang "Princess Barbie" Konoha High School mereka biarkan berlalu tanpa berita heboh.

Naruto dengan cengiran anehnya berjalan santai di taman. Sementara Kiba dan Akamaru tampak menikmati biskuit anjing mereka di kursi taman.

"Oi, Shino! Shikamaru!," teriak Kiba pada dua temannya yang baru saja memasuki taman. Ia segera menghambur ke kedua temannya itu.

Naruto yang sedang membawa pamflet pun ikut menyapa. Ia lalu berlari hendak menghampiri ketiga temannya, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa di depannya ada batu yang cukup besar. Ia pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sehingga puluhan pamflet yang ada di tangannya berhamburan. Angin yang cukup kencang di taman, memebuat saat itu juga pamflet – pamflet berterbangan di udara. Naruto dan Kiba berusaha menangkapnya, namun angin menerbangkan beberapa pamflet ke atas pohon.

"Arrgh! Payah kau, Naruto! Lihat! Ada banyak pamflet yang tersangkut di pohon! Cepat ambil!," seru Kiba.

"Eh? Kok mesti aku? Kau saja!," sungut Naruto. Ia bergidik ngeri memandangi pohon tersebut.

"Kakiku masih belum sembuh, baka! Memangnya kau lupa, aku baru saja jatuh dari motor kemarin malam?! Cepat ambil atau Sai akan memarahi kita!," paksa Kiba sambil mendorong – dorong tubuh Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia takut ketinggian, tapi ia juga takut pada Sai, yang merupakan ketua tim jurnalis. Tak pernah ada yang tahu, bagaimana tampang Sai jika marah. Itu yang membuat mereka berdua takut.

Naruto pun melirik kedua temannya yang sendari tadi diam saja.

"Shikamaru… tolong, yaahh…," pinta Naruto penuh harap.

"Mendokusei. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting," sahut si rambut nanas itu. Dan tanpa komando lagi, ia pun segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon dan memulai ritual tidur siangnya.

"Shi.. Shino… Tolonglaahh!," Naruto memelas.

"Huh, bukannya kau yang membuat masalah?," Shino malah balik bertanya.

Naruto langsung murung. Namun sedetik kemudian, cengiran kembali terukir di wajahnya. Shino segera merasakan sinyal buruk. Dan benar saja, Naruto segera mendekati Shino lagi.

"Shino… kau tahu kan, siapa bendahara kelas kita? Semua uangmu ada di dompetku, lho.. jadi tolong, yaahhh…!"

Shino menggerutu pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuki Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka, yang dengan seenaknya saja menunjuk siswa rambut duren ini menjadi bendahara kelas. Ia juga merutuki kenapa si jabrik ini masih saja takut memanjat pohon, padahal sudah SMA.

Dengan cekatan, Shino mengambil beberapa pamflet yang tersangkut di batang pohon. Namun saat hendak turun, kakinya tergelincir. Ia jatuh dari pohon setinggi 3 meter itu. Namun untungnya, refleknya yang cepat, membuatnya hanya mengalami luka baret sedikit saja. Namun tanpa diduga…..

"Gyaaa! Shino!," pekik Naruto ketika melihat Shino jatuh dari pohon. Ia segera berlari menghampiri, namun lagi – lagi ia yang ceroboh, tersandung batu lagi hingga tersungkur dan menabrak tubuh Shino yang masih belum mendapat keseimbangan. Alhasil, Shino malah terjatuh lagi, hingga kaki kanannya terkilir. Sementara itu, Kiba sibuk histeris karena tubuh Naruto juga menimpa tubuh anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Hehehe, gomen ne, Shino…"

Shino menggeram. Untungnya tangannya masih teralu sakit untuk memberi Naruto "hadiah" pukulan mautnya. Namun Naruto beruntung, sebab masih dapat menikmati "hadiah" tersebut dari kawannya yang lain.

BUGH! TUING!

Tubuh Naruto terlempar hingga ke ujung langit. (waow, jauh amat!)

"Ini untuk Akamaru dan juga Shino!," teriak Kiba dari bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang UKS…..

"Sakura, aku tak apa – apa.. Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke kelas saja!," rajuk Ino.

"Tidak apa – apa bagaimana?! Kakimu sakit begitu!," bentak Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar pengumuman dari speaker sekolah, bahwa ekskul dance diminta berkumpul di ruang kesenian.

"Sebentar, yah. Aku ada urusan dengan dance club. Jaa ne!," pamit Sakura.

Ino pun kini berada sendiri di ruangan bernuasa putih tersebut. Petugas PMR yang biasa berjaga di ruang UKS sedang ada rapat. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sebuah botol minyak yang biasa dipakai untuk mengurut. Setelah ditemukan, ia mengoleskan minyak itu di kakinya. Memang benar sih, apa kata Sakura. Kakinya terasa agak sakit, pasca jatuhnya ia dari tangga tadi. Namun ia juga tidak betah, berada sendiri dalam ruangan sepi seperti ini.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah barang jatuh. Ino terkejut. Dan ia pun mendapati seekor kucing hitam melompat dari meja putih yang berada dekat kotak obat.

"Kyaaa!," pekik Ino. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Ino memang punya pengalaman buruk dengan kucing saat kecil, menjadikannya trauma. Namun, tanpa diduga Ino, saat itu juga seorang siswa sedang membuka pintu UKS tersebut. Alhasil, mereka berdua pun bertabrakan dan…..

BUK! DUGH!

Shino terkejut kala tiba – tiba sesosok tubuh menabraknya. Kakinya yang terkilir menyebabkan refleknya kurang. Sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih sesuatu untuk berpegangan, sesosok tubuh gadis berambut pirang pun dengan sukses menabrak dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Ino terkejut, ketika menyadari bahwa tubuhnya yang telah hilang keseimbangan tidak menyentuh lantai, melainkan sepertinya tubuh seseorang. Ia pun perlahan membuka mata. Pipinya langsung merona hebat kala kesadaran telah ia kuasai.

"Shi.. shino…"

"I-ino.."

Semburat merah tampak terukir jelas di raut wajah siswa berkacamata itu. Ia begitu gugup, bahkan hamper tak dapat bernapas. Bukan hanya karena tubuh Ino yang menimpa tubuhnya. Melainkan juga karena…...wajah Ino hanya berjarak ± 3 centi di depan wajahnya!

"I-ino…"

Shino berusaha membuyarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Napasnya kini benar – benar tak beraturan lagi.

"I-ino.."

Gadis blonde yang dipanggilnya sejak tadi malah asyik terbengong ria.

"I-ino...A-aku.."

Shino tak dapat melanjutkan kata – katanya. Napasnya telah betul – betul sesak. Semburat merah di pipinya kian jelas. Ia tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan posisi seperti ini. Dan sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis. Ino tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera bangun diikuti Shino. Ino langsung berlari menuju kelas dengan gugup, sambil berharap tak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka tadi.

"J-jaa ne, Shino!," seru Ino terbata sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Shino yang masih tergugup ria di pintu ruang UKS.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Ino….

"Ino? Kakimu sudah baikan?," tanya Sakura begitu melihat sahabatnya di pintu kelas.

Ino mengangguk cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sahabatnya tersebut. "Kenapa kau gugup begitu?," tanyanya lagi.

"Ah? Masa, sih? Aku tak apa – apa, kok!," ujar Ino yang dibuat seriang mungkin. Mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke kals untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir hari ini, pelajaran Anko-sensei.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Gomen kalo masih ada typo(s), dll. Saya masih author baru, nih.. Masih perlu banyak belajar dari senpai sekalian!

.

.

Meski fic ini abal, jangan pelit - pelit untuk mereview, yaaa!


End file.
